Solar Powered Love
by Frozen-Void
Summary: It was a small, personal event. But when is anything the crew of the Enterprise does small? Part 2 of the Trials We Face


Set after Beaten To The Punch

Set before Encased

* * *

The cool ring slid onto his ring finger with ease, like it was always meant to be. It sure as hell felt that way. He looked up into the beaming face of the man he loves.

He loathed space. The darkness frightened him, the silence troubled him and the vastness of it all kept him up at nights.

But the man before him made is all better.

Jim was Leonard's sun that protected him and kept him warm from the cold mysteries of the universe. He brightened the darkness, lifted the silence and filled the vastness with his passion and love.

And like the Earth, Leonard needed his sun to survive.

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband."

Pike's voice brought Leonard back to the physical present time and Jim, a man not known for his patience, pressed forward and kissed his husband for the first time before Pike could finish the closing lines.

Leonard almost got lost in his sun again but a pop kept him grounded. Jim pulled away and looked towards their little audience.

"Woo!" Scotty cheered among the applause, a used popper in his hand, the colorful contents littering the floor.

Everyone was beaming, Sulu, Chekov and Uhura clapped and Spock stood beside Uhura, hands behind his straightened back, a small smile gracing his lips.

Leonard was able to turn to Pike and give his thanks before Jim pulled him away in a small attempt of it being like walking down an aisle. Leonard laughed as he was pulled along, pass his friends and down the hall.

Everyone went to follow, except Scotty, who was held back by Pike and told to clean up his little confetti mess.

And just like that they were back in space.

The Enterprise hummed beneath their feet as Jim and Leonard made their way to the mess to get some dinner on their first night as newlyweds.

"So, how does it feel to be a Kirk, Doctor Kirk?" Jim teased as he walked in front of Leonard backwards.

"A Kirk? Excuse me, Captain McCoy, I think you're a little confused."

Jim stopped, causing Leonard to bump into him, and wrapped his arms around Leonard's waist.

"Oh? Did they change it? Are we to take the name of the older companion?"

"Watch it kid," Leonard growled. Jim chuckled and planted a gentle kiss on Leonard's lips. Jim slid his hands down Leonard's back, trying to slide them down his pants. Leonard grabbed him for he can descend.

"We're going to go eat!"

Jim pouted.

"But afterwards," Leonard smirked and leaned forward, nipping Jim's pout, turning it into a smile.

"I look forward to it."

Leonard pulled his face away swiftly. "An hour after we eat of course."

Jim whipped his face to the ceiling and let out a huff. Leonard laughed as his hand was grabbed and he was pulled the rest of the way to the mess.

The door slid open to darkness and Jim halted to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked as he peeked over Jim's shoulder.

"I don't-"

The lights snapped on to reveal the mess hall filled with red, gold and blue shirts.

"CONGRADULATIONS!"

Jim and Leonard stared with awe into the hall at the crew of the Enterprise cheering. Coms were even set up for those stuck on their Beta shift on the bridge and in engineering.

"Well boys," Scotty emerged from the crowd and clapped his hands. "Care to cut the cake?"

Jim and Leonard turned to Scotty in a state of confusion.

"You honestly thought you can get married without having something?"

They turned to the voice, Uhura, who was holding out her hand. Jim took it, still holding Leonard's and was lead through the cheering crowd to the center.

Set on a round table was a five tier cake of blue and gold, a warp speed trail wrapped around it leading up to a small, edible model of the Enterprise.

"You guys…" Jim muttered. In the corner of his eye he saw a knife held out to him. He followed the wrist of the blue sleeve up to Spock's face.

"Captain, I believe it's tradition for the newlyweds to cut the cake."

Jim smiled as he took the knife and turned to Leonard, who was still speechless.

"Shall we?"

Leonard looked down at Jim's hand. With a smile he reached out and placed his hand over Jim's. Together they cut the cake, revealing its red velvet flavor.

Jim and Leonard both grabbed a piece of the cake and held it up.

"Doctor Kirk."

"Captain McCoy."

Both wearing smirks they shoved their piece of cake towards the other's mouth as cheers filled the hall once more.

Scotty hollered as he held up two bottles of booze and the party officially started.

The cake was gone in a flash and the crew all had at least one drink of the spiked punch.

Even Spock.

Things began to settle when Alpha shift was only a handful of hours away, and everyone was just basically passed out.

Scotty slept under the table where the cake had been and Sulu slept on top.

Spock sat on the floor against the wall, his face flushed green, probably more from the cake than the liquor, and his legs stretched out in front of him. Uhura sat beside him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Leonard and Jim sat like Spock in another section of the hall, with a sleeping Chekov between them, his armed linked with one of Jim's and Leonard's.

Jim examined the little Enterprise cake topper.

"You want to freeze it and keep it forever?"

Jim looked at Leonard with a raised brow. "Is that what people do?"

Leonard shrugged.

Jim looked at the Enterprise. He held it up and flew it towards Leonard, who opened his mouth and bit of the round part. Jim ate the rest.

"Should we?" Jim asked.

"You may do the honors."

Jim wiggled out of Chekov's hold and stood, a little shakily. Leonard put his hands over the young Ensign's ears and Jim cupped his mouth.

"LISTEN UP!"

Everybody in the hall jolted.

Scotty banged his head on the table.

Sulu rolled off the table.

Spock and Uhura straightened up and looked as if they were caught doing something naughty.

Jim chuckled as groans filled the hall.

"Party's over guys, everyone return to your rooms, get some sleep."

"I was," Scotty said as he crawled from under the table.

"In a bed," Jim stated.

People got up shakily and eventually made their way out of the hall and, hopefully, to their proper quarters. Scotty helped Sulu up and they made their way out holding each other up.

Uhura stood and helped a dazed Spock stand and led him out, holding his hand.

Jim turned to Leonard, Chekov leaning against him, still asleep.

The two brought Chekov to his quarters and put him to bed. Chekov chuckle and spoke in Russian as Jim took the boy's boots and gold shirt off. He tucked him in as Leonard placed a pail at the side of the bed. Just in case.

When they got to the Captain's quarters, they collapsed.

They stripped down to their underwear, all while lying horizontal and then crawled under the covers.

Jim snuggled close to his husband; his chest pressed against Leonard's back and wrapped his arms around him.

"That was amazing," Jim said.

Leonard chuckled. "And we didn't even have sex."

Jim let out a silly noise and buried his face in the back of Leonard's neck. Leonard placed his left hand over Jim's, feeling the now warm metal on their fingers.

He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth from Jim's breath against his neck and from his chest, his core.

And if he focused hard enough he could feel the beat of Jim's heart.

The life of his Sun.

"I love you."

Jim planted a kiss on him.

"I love you too."

Jim's warmth encased him and Leonard had never felt safer in his life.


End file.
